


You're Okay Love

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Jokes, Laughter, Love, Oneshot, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Pinterest prompt:"Dance with me and pretend the world doesn't exist."  He pleaded.And after that, there was no going back.Text prompt:Heyyou laughed earlier and it was a real laugh and you smiled and turned your head and smiled more and laughed again and holy fuck it was the cutest thing everYeah my day was terrible tbhBut then I saw you and wowBut then I saw you and wowThis is the last in my attempts of one shots and prompts. I had to include this friend, because well... its fun to see her smile over this nerd. Love ya kid, I hope you enjoy this.





	You're Okay Love

Last night it had a raining. Leaving Alexis in the dump.

 

-

Alexis sighed as she looked out the window.

 

\--

"I don't mind the rain. But it's been raining for weeks. I just wish there was something to do." Alexis mumbles.

 

"I have an idea." Her boyfriend smiles.

 

"What?" Alexis asks, looking over her shoulder.

 

 ** _"Dance with me and pretend the world doesn't exist."_** Her boyfriend, Tom **_pleaded._**

 

**_-_ **

Alexis scrunches up her nose.

 

-

"It'll be fun!" Tom smiles. "I promise."

 

"Okay..." Alexis agrees hesitantly.

 

-

Tom takes her and they run out the door. **_And after that there was no going back._**

 

**_\---_ **

"It's cold." Alexis squeals.

 

"The sun isn't out." Tom shrugs.

 

-

Alexis rolls her eyes.

 

-

"You're okay love." Tom smiles.

 

\--

"So how should we dance?" Alexis asks.

 

"I'll lead." Tom smiles.

 

-

Tom steps close to Alexis, he put his left arm around her waist, and with his right hand he holds Alexis' hand.

 

-

Alexis rests her free hand on Tom's chest.

 

\--

Tom nods as they sway back and forth in a circle.

 

-

Alexis is thankful for the darkness. As it hides her embarrassing blush. She giggles resting her forehead on Tom's shoulder.

 

-

Tom giggles.

 

\--

"What are you thinking about?" Tom asks.

 

"What if my family or friends see us?" Alexis giggles, lifting her head.

 

"Then let's put on a show for them." Tom says, as he runs inside.

 

-

Alexis tosses her hands as she's left standing in the rain alone.

 

\----

Tom brings out his Alexa speaker, he sets it on the covered porch, and then he runs back to Alexis.

 

-

"What are you doing?" Alexis asks confused.

 

"I'm just singing..." Tom starts to tap dance barefoot. "Just singing in the rain."

 

-

Alexis giggles.

 

-

"Alexa play Rihanna." Tom smiles.

 

-

Alexis furrows her brow.

 

\--

A familiar beat and an opening "uh-huh, uh-huh", comes from the speaker.

 

-

"Oh my God..." Alexis giggles.

 

-

Tom starts up with a solo dance number. The same routine, he did on " _lip sync bat_ _tle_ ".

 

-

Alexis continues to giggle, while she watches Tom.

 

\--

Tom tries focusing on the routine, from memory. He almost flubs the routine, when he looks at Alexis.

 

\--

Alexis smiles and she turns her head.

 

\--

Tom smiles to himself, as he kicks the water around.

 

\--

Alexis can't look at Tom while she laughs.

 

-

Tom drops to his knees, and he flips his hair around.

 

-

Alexis holds her stomach as she laughs.

 

-

Tom starts splashing water at Alexis.

 

-

Alexis smiles as she kicks it back at Tom.

 

-

Tom spins around on his knees, he wiggles his shoulders, and then he drags fingers between his teeth sensually at Alexis.

 

-

Alexis tries fighting her smile.

 

-

Tom stands up, he takes in a deep breath, and then he flips on to his back on the ground.

 

-

Alexis gasps and then she runs over to Tom.

 

\--

Tom breaths heavily as he lies on the ground. His eyes are closed, to keep the rain out.

 

-

"Are you insane?" Alexis asks, standing over Tom.

 

"Did you like it?" Tom asks.

 

-

Alexis shakes her head with a giggle.

 

-

Tom smiles.

 

\----

After that Tom had to leave for filming. But there was something, he had to urgently text to Alexis.

 

\--

Alexis is curled up under her blankets. She's a little cold from the rain. But Tom always knows how to make her smile.

 

\---

Alexis puts her blanket over her head. While she reads the text, on her phone under it.

 

-

**_Hey_ **

**_you laughed earlier and it was a real laugh and you smiled and turned your head and smiled more and laughed again and holy fuck it was the cutest thing ever_** \- Tom

 

-

Alexis huffs, trying to fight her blush. She texts Tom back right away.

 

-

**_Yeah my day was terrible tbh_ **

**_But then I saw you and wow_** \- Alexis

 

\--

Alexis giggles.

 

\--

I love you - Tom

 

I love you too... Thanks for making me smile - Alexis

 

Anything for you love - Tom


End file.
